Bored
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: On medical leave from a shot to the shoulder, Olivia is bored sitting at home all day. Casey has a flirty assistant who's stuck on her. What happens when Olivia walks in on something...not so work-related? Casey swears it's nothing, but is it really?


**Bored**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

Forced into taking a month off work after being shot, Olivia was going mad at home. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent so much time by herself, or the last time she had ever watched so much TV—actually enjoying midday television.

She'd sit, moving her eyes between the clock on the wall and the television, waiting for the time Casey would come home so she could quiz her on what had been going on. Today, however, the television was not keeping her occupied.

She wandered around the apartment; rearranging things as well as she could with one arm, before fishing her mobile from her pocket. 11AM. Close enough to lunch time.

Olivia dialed Casey's number. It rang six times before she answered.

"Novak." Casey looked under the file on her desk, searching for the piece of paper she'd put on there that morning.

"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

Only half registering who it was, Casey continued to search her desk. "Working."

She sighed."Sounds more interesting than what I've done all day. I can't believe they forced me to take a month off for being shot. Elliot was shot and he came into work the next day."

Casey sighed, unable to find what she wanted, and rested back into her chair. "Elliot just had the bullet pulled out. You had surgery." Deciding maybe she'd filed the paper she put Olivia on speaker phone before walking towards the filing cabinet.

She pouted. "It's not fair!"

"At least you didn't lose your arm. Ah!" Casey pulled the page out, and turned around as one of her colleagues walked in, flopping down on the seat opposite her.

"Are you ready for lunch yet, Case? I'm starving."

"Who's that, Casey?" Olivia asked.

The other woman jumped, then lent towards the phone. "I'm her new assistant. You must be Olivia. Got bored of your daytime TV shows? I could lend you a _Days Of Our Lives_ DVD set if you'd like?" She offered Casey a wink and Casey gave a quiet laugh.

Olivia sighed. "No, but thanks for the offer. Casey, when will you be off of work? I miss you! And I'm bored."

Casey picked up the phone once more, rolling her eyes at her assistant. "Not sure, Liv. I'll call you later when I know."

"Okay," she yawned, "I need to rest again anyway. Bye."

As Casey hung up, her assistant asked. "How many calls is that today?"

"Only 2, she's improving!"

Her assistant sighed. "That's good. What do you want for lunch?"

Casey glanced at the clock. "I have to be in court in an hour. Probably time to just grab a sandwich and coffee at the deli."

Her assistant, Sara, sighed. "Why do you even bother with her? She's just a cop," she took her hand, "you deserve better than her," she said, sitting on the edge of her desk, "and you know it."

Casey raised an eyebrow then smiled as she pulled her hand away and pulled her coat on. "Come on, you know how much exercise cops do. She has an amazing body."

She smiled. "Bet I look better. And I don't even have to carry a gun," she said, batting her eyelashes at her. "If you ever get bored of her, I'm available..."

"Whoever said I don't enjoy the gun?" Casey winked at Sara as they walked from the room.

"Just a guess. But, you know, there are more enjoyable things…" she said, trailing her hand down Casey's backside, "I could prove it to you."

Casey removed her hand, pressing the lift button. "I doubt it."

She sighed. "Alright, whatever," she said, scooting close to her.

* * *

_A while later…_

Olivia sighed. She'd been bored at home and figured getting out of the house would do her some good. She walked up to the door about to knock, but heard laughing.

Casey, trying to teach Sara chess on a tiny travel board, was teasing her after beating her for the 5th time in a row. "I really am brilliant!"

She leaned over, knowing her cleavage was showing. "I'll say," she asked, leaning closer, taking her hand.

"Are you going to kiss my ring?" Casey fluttered her fingers, letting her ring twinkle, laughing as Sara did. "You know my girlfriend carries a gun. You are really brave."

She scoffed. "What girlfriend? I've never seen you together," she said, batting her hand away and moving closer to kiss her.

At that moment, Olivia opened the door. "Casey? What the hell?" Then she ran.

Hindered by her injury, she didn't take long to catch up to, and Casey managed to make it into the lift just as the door was closing. "That wasn't what it looked like."

Olivia scoffed. "Then what the hell was it, Casey? 'Cause it sure looked like something to me!"

"Nothing happened. Nothing HAS happened. She's just been flirting with me. I thought it was funny so I went along with it." Casey reached out, but Olivia stepped back.

"Funny Casey? Funny? She-you-I..." she pounded her good hand into the side of the lift. "What the hell is so funny about flirting with another woman when your girlfriend is home – missing you, I might add – injured in the line of duty? Am I home too much? Do you want me to follow you around so you aren't 'tempted', Casey?" she asked in anger.

"I wasn't tempted, at all, how could I be, when I'm with you? It was just that her attempts were so clumsy and obvious…they just reminded me of me before we started dating, practically falling over myself in front of you and dropping things all the time." Casey grabbed her hand so she wouldn't hit the wall again, then the lift grew awkwardly silent as someone else got in.

The lift stopped at the bottom as Olivia got out, trying to shake Casey's hand away, but she wouldn't let go. The last tug had been at an angle and sent her to the floor, unfortunately right on her shoulder and the tears of rage and hurt sprung free from the outcome.

Several people moved forward to help her, recognizing her, and she was grateful that one of the faces above her was Elliot. He seemed to recognize the expression on her face and seconds later, they were outside, in the air, alone. "Ok?"

She shook her head. "No! I walked in to see her and she-she was kissing that damn assistant, El! I-I'm on medical leave. How could she do that to me?" she asked, as more tears broke free.

Elliot sucked an angry breath it. "Sara? She's been following her around like a puppy, but I never thought Casey would...do you want me to go and talk to her?"

"Who? The woman I have to compete with of the one who nearly broke my heart?" she asked, leaning into him. "I'm sorry. I-I'm just..."

He wrapped an arm around her gently, and she felt his body stiffen as Casey appeared at the building entrance, making her way towards them.

Olivia sighed then whispered into his ear. "If you're going to go awol on her - for me - I have to see it," she said, managing a smile, though more tears flowed the closer Casey got.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, Liv. I didn't see where you went. Is your shoulder ok?" Casey seemed to have forgotten their earlier conversation as she stepped forward.

Olivia sighed, tears still streaking her face and leaning on Elliot for support. "I've felt better."

"Do you need a doctor? I can take you. I don't have court for another hour or so."

Olivia sighed, wanting to be upset, but her shoulder was killing her. "In a...minute," she sucked in a sharp breath. The hurt and anger was clearly evident in her eyes. She took another breath and yelped. She looked at Elliot. "W-will you really do that for me? I don't want you to lose your job, El."

"I'm going to bloody do something in a minute." He spoke through clenched teeth as Sara exited the building.

Casey didn't notice as she just looked at Olivia with concern. "Have you got your pain meds with you?" she asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but I think I really messed it up. God, it hurts to move...anything!"

"I think Melinda should be at the court room, she was testifying this morning. Sara, can you go and see if she can come over here?"

Sara winked. "Whatever you want," she walked away with a sway in her hips.

"Bitch!" Olivia tried to say under her breath, but not quiet enough.

She turned and walked over. "Oh, what'll you do? The strong detective is an arm short it seems," she said swiping a hand across her face, "and I'm not just talking about your career."

Olivia went to lunge her, but Casey held her back.

"Just go and find Melinda!" Casey snapped at Sara before turning back to Olivia.

Elliot went to follow her, but Olivia stopped him. "Elliot, not now, but I think I might feel better if I sit down."

He helped her sit before saying something under his breath to Casey, making her face pale. Elliot mumbled something about going to get Olivia a glass of water before disappearing inside the building. Casey sat next to her and looked down towards the courtrooms, hoping to see Melinda appear.

"Casey, are you positive you didn't want anything to happen? I know my current state doesn't look so appealing..."

"I don't think you could not look appealing even if you tried, Liv. I'm positive. I think I can see Melinda coming."

Elliot walked back out with a bottle of water, handing it to Olivia.

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you just saying that because you want me to stop talking about it or do you actually see her coming?"

Casey gave a slight smile. "Both."

Melinda walked into view, followed by Sara was...smiling?

"Oh great!" Olivia groaned.

Sara walked right over to Casey. "So, she'll be okay. What do you want to do?" she asked with a wink.

Elliot looked at her. "Now?"

"God please!"

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Sara's smile only slightly faltered as Elliot stood up. "You think an injured cop is funny? You think trying to steal an injured cop's partner in front of her is funny?"

She sighed, resting her hands on her hips. "What partner? They're never together at our social gatherings, no pictures on her desk, no love tokens..."

"And what business is that of yours anyway?"

"I have a photo of you in my top draw in uniform, from when you got that medal." Casey offered to Olivia quietly.

"My point, Detective Stabler, is that if they don't act like a couple, how do we know they are one? From what I've seen of your partner, her relationships don't last."

"Oh, so it's up to you to help her along, is it? Do you do this for everyone, or is just a special thing for her?"

"I wouldn't have started ANYTHING if Casey hadn't said she was tired of Olivia."

Casey shot to her feet. "I said nothing of the sort and you know it! I said I was tired because she wasn't sleeping well!"

She shrugged. "Sounded the same to me."

As Melinda approached, she saw Sara, Elliot and Casey all standing in a circle, firing words at each other, as Olivia sat on a step, her face pale. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "I walked into Casey's office and she and Sara were kissing, I got pissed, ran out and Casey followed me into the lift, trying to talk some sense into me. We got to the ground floor and I walked out and tried to pull away from her and that toppled me onto the floor...right onto my shoulder. And now Elliot's trying to defend that I'm better for Casey and she just stepped in."

Melinda nodded.

"Now what did she tell you?"

"She said Casey was upset because you'd been hurt again." Melinda assessed Olivia's arm, trying to ignore the escalating argument to the right of them. "Ok, the stitches are still intact, and it doesn't look like there's any internal bleeding, I think you just hit it in the wrong place. Just pain killers and a lie down. You shouldn't have been out anyway."

"I was so bored sitting at home though. Midday TV just isn't for me and—what do you mean Sara was upset? She only seemed interested in Casey."

"She said Casey was upset. Apparently after it happened, Casey was pushed out of the way, and then when the group of people cleared, you were gone. Casey had a panic and almost knocked out security when they said they hadn't seen where you'd gone. Come on, I'll take you home."

Olivia shook her head. "Wait, what about Casey?"

They turned to look at the arguing trio. Sara was now standing with her arms crossed, and Elliot was standing beside Casey, a hand holding her arm tightly to hold her back as she fired angry words at her assistant.

Part of Olivia wanted to smile at how pissed Casey was, but it wasn't the right emotion. "Help me over?" she asked Melinda.

Melinda looked like she was going to say no, but at Olivia's expression, she nodded, and assisted her.

Olivia walked, on very shaky legs over to them. "Casey, why are you so upset? Is it because I got hurt, because she did what she did, or because you...did something you shouldn't have?"

"For God's SAKE! I haven't done ANYTHING!" already worked up, Casey yelled the words at Olivia.

Olivia looked to Elliot, knowing she screwed up, but not having the energy to fight. "Please," she whispered.

As Elliot opened his mouth, Casey shook his hand off her and waved everyone away. "I have to get to court." She stalked off, leaving everyone watching after her.

Olivia shook Melinda off and went after her, nearly falling again as Elliot caught up to her.

Sara was going to help, but he glared.

"Touch her once you'll wish you hadn't," he seethed as they waited for the lift.

She sighed, walking away. Melinda walked up. "I highly suggest going home and going to bed, Olivia, but I know you can't leave now, so...Elliot, just make sure she doesn't hit anything on that side."

He nodded as she walked away.

Casey banged into her office and angrily began pushing the files she needed into her briefcase.

Olivia and Elliot walked up to her open door. "May we, at least, come in?" he asked, knowing Olivia was still a bit too stunned to speak.

"Do what you want. I'm leaving in a minute."

He nodded, helping her into a chair.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, just...listen?"

"I thought Melinda told you to go home." Casey did up her briefcase.

She nodded. "Did you expect me to without trying to fix my stupid mistake? Casey, I shouldn't have said that, yes, but you said you thought it was funny to play on her advances. I'm not blaming you. Maybe I heard wrong...but that was why I said it. Not to make you angry."

"Fine. Ok. Now go home, Liv." Casey pulled her jacket on.

Olivia stood up. "No."

Elliot cleared his throat. "Maybe if we knew why you played on her advances..."

"And what has this even got to do with you, Elliot? Maybe it's nice to know someone else could actually fancy me because every day I have people, including you, telling me how much I don't deserve Olivia."

"Because you take her for granted, Casey! You think she'll always be here! You say you're perfect? Soul mates even? Bull! What would you have done if that damn bullet had pieced her heart and she'd died, Casey? You would've just moved right along to the next available woman who batted an eye! She was hurt, but she's not dead. Lucky her. Got something to say? Say it now before you end up in a mistrial because this is messing with your head," he said. "She would do anything for you! ANYTHING! Wanna know how I know? She talks about how beautiful, smart and sexy you are EVERY DAMN DAY!"

The fight disappeared from Casey, and she seemed to deflate a little. After a few seconds silence, she picked up her briefcase and walked from the room.

Olivia sighed, turning to Elliot. "Damn, I owe you one."

"Don't think it was too much?"

She shook her head. "No, it was exactly how I felt. Sometimes, I do think she takes advantage of me, though I'm not sure why." She winced. "Would you mind taking me home now?"

"Sure thing, partner."

* * *

_Hours later…_

Casey pushed open the front door, swearing quietly as she dropped her files on the floor and they scattered out over the entrance. Pulling the keys from the lock, she closed the door and put her briefcase and coat down before kneeling down to pick them up.

Olivia sat up on the couch, stood and walked over, picking up what she could with one hand. "Here," she said, giving them to her as she closed the door. "How was the trial?"

Casey accepted them with a quiet "thanks," then gave a shrug. "Not very we… hence the reading I have to do tonight."

"Reading?" she asked as they sat on the couch.

Casey put the files on the table, still not looking directly at Olivia. "No doubt you'll hear it from Elliot. I need to find something else, or the guy is going to walk. I was...distracted...and I didn't do the best job I could have when questioning him. He used it to his advantage."

She just nodded, thinking it was best to remain silent, lest she say more to mess the situation up.

The sat in silence for a while, Casey struggling to find what to say, before she stood. "I'm just going to have a shower. Is that ok?"

She nodded. "Of course, that's fine, but just so you know, I haven't heard a word from Elliot," she grabbed her hand, "and, after you shower, I'd rather hear it from you."

Casey stood there for a moment, before speaking softly. "I don't take you for granted, Liv. I'm just so scared that something will happen to you, or that you'll just leave, so I pretend that I don't care as much as I do. To protect myself. I didn't realize you thought it meant I didn't care and I'm sorry." With that, she turned and walked to the bathroom.

Olivia sighed, letting her have her time as she readjusted the pillow behind her back while channel surfing.

Fifteen minutes later, Casey walked back out in a t-shirt and sweats with her hair tied back.

"Feel better?" Olivia asked she sat beside her.

"A little." Casey said with a sigh.

Olivia sighed, finally looking at her. "What are you scared of, Case?"

"What do you think I'm scared of? You're an amazing person and I'm...me. There's always bets around the office on how long you'll keep me for...and then there are the romantics who think we won't break up before you die on duty. What the hell aren't I scared of would be an easier question to answer."

Olivia rested a hand on hers. "I think you're amazing. You're gorgeous and sexy and smart and gentle and caring and kind and loving and...Why would I ever want anyone else? Yes, with my job there is a chance that I could die. A very good chance actually," she sighed, squeezing her hand, "but I haven't yet. I don't plan on it. And, as much as I _hate_ to admit it, your assistant was right about one thing... my relationships typically don't last long..."

"You don't have to say it, I can go. I'll get my stuff."

Olivia held her hand. "No Casey. I said _typical_ relationships. The men...they didn't understand what I do takes a lot out of me. They wanted to come home to me, but I can't do that, can I?"

Casey finally turned to look at her.

"Casey, you understand what I go through every day and you still want to be with me. We've been through a lot. Why-can't you explain why you protect yourself, even from me? I should be afraid of losing you. I'm the one who gets shot at on a regular basis."

Casey drew a deep breath then looked down at her hands once more. There was a long silence before she spoke and then it wasn't what Olivia had expected, not that she was sure what to expect anymore. "Are you comfortable? I think I might go and do some work, unless you want me to make you something to eat."

Olivia sighed. "You've been working all day, Casey. Please, won't you talk to me? Burying yourself in your work isn't going to make this go away."

Casey looked away, savoring the feeling of Olivia's fingers on her hand.

"Casey, don't be afraid. I'll listen to you. I just want to know...please? I love you and I don't ever want you to go away, but it's your choice..."

Casey stood, letting Olivia's hand fall from hers as she walked towards the study. She murmured an apology again before disappearing into the room.

Olivia sighed, hoping she would be able to sort out everything before she came back. It...was an emotional day for both of them, so it wasn't that strange that she needed time to work it out alone. Her phone rang. Picking it up, she answered. "Benson."

"Evening partner, how're you feeling?"

She smiled. "Still sore, but better. What's up?"

"Is Casey home yet?"

"Yeah why? She's...a little upset right now, which I assume is from being distracted during court."

"Well, from what I hear, it was a little more than distraction. God knows how we'll win the case now. Donnelly has kicked her off the case. Fin heard her yelling at her from the other end of the corridor."

Her eyes widened. "What about?"

"Telling her she's going to be fired if she keeps it up. Apparently she left court in the middle of a session when you were shot. Told her to take some time off and sort herself out. I've removed all the swearing for your delicate ears."

She grinned. "Thanks. Okay, but wait. She'll be...gone if she keeps what up? Running out? I thought Donnelly knew about us? Granted, I understand how bad it looks for her to do that, but..."

"She's distracted all the time, her mind is elsewhere. Liz says she needs to focus on her cases while she's at work."

She sighed. "On that, I agree, but damn it El! We're happy. H-how can-how can we just tear us apart? Are you saying that's happened just since the shooting? If you are, then I just made that mini speech for nothing."

Elliot gave a quiet chuckle. "I don't know Liv. You'll have to talk to Casey about it, I just thought I'd let you know."

Olivia sighed. "I don't think she's going to want to talk about it. Especially to me since I kinda caused it..."

"Well, take it from me, Liv...after years of thinking that way, and getting other people to talk to Kathy on my behalf, it turned out to be a lot better when I just waited until she was ready, and offered support."

She bit her lip. "But what if she never will? It's driving me crazy! I want to help her." She sighed. "I want her to be able to tell me anything, but..."

"She will. Trust me. Just be supportive. Let her know you're there for her, but subtly...no doubt you'll be better at that than me."

She laughed. "Thanks. It's not going to be easy."

"Well you've got another...3 weeks of leave to sort it out, partner!"

"Yeah, but...she doesn't."

"Well from what Fin said, I don't think Liz wants her back at work anytime soon."

She rolled her eyes. "Which means, she'll either make an excuse tomorrow morning or she'll lie and go somewhere else. Great! By the way, her assistant..."

"Fired. Made a big fuss about it as well."

"Oh, why was she let go? And what did she say? Please, enlighten me," she said smiling.

Elliot smiled as well and lent back in his chair, putting his feet on his desk. "Well, I wasn't there, so this is hearsay, however, I heard she is related to one of the judges, and she was making all sorts of threats. Donnelly said she'd have her arrested if she kept at it, so she stormed off and tried to get Casey to talk to Donnelly. From what I hear, Casey gave her a pretty hard slap."

"Talk to Donnelly...about what?" she asked, barely managing to contain her amusement. "Oh, about not having her arrested?"

"About getting her job back. She was fired for unprofessional behavior...and being terrible at her job. Apparently Casey has been asking to get another assistant for weeks. God, I think I'm growing breasts from all this gossiping."

Olivia burst out laughing. "Well, I'm pretty sure it wasn't your gossiping that got you four kids!"

"Speaking of whom, I better get home. You don't need me to bring you anything?"

She sighed. "Nah, well...you know what? Maybe. After the tough day we've both had, I don't think Casey would be up for cooking. She's kinda banned me from the area until I can use both arms again."

Half an hour later, Elliot appeared at the front door, arms full of take out. "Delivery!"

Olivia opened the door as he walked in with unsteady feet to be sure he didn't drop anything and set it all on the table. "Thanks El. Wow, is that all? Sure you don't wanna bring a sink too?" she joked.

"I've bought you some flowers and chocolates. And before you look at me all teary eyed, they're for you to give to Casey. Now I'm off before the smell of Chinese becomes unbearable and I have to eat it all."

As Elliot walked out, Casey walked from the office. "Who was that?"

Olivia closed the door. "Elliot. He brought dinner if you're hungry."

"Not really. Go and sit down, I'll bring it to you."

"Are you sure? You're more than welcome to join me," she said, sitting on the couch with a pillow behind her back.

Casey handed Olivia a plate and put a drink on the table in front of her. "Do you need me to get your pain killers or anything?"

Olivia shook her head. "After dinner works better. Hey, Casey, will you, at least, keep me company for a bit?"

Casey hesitated before sitting down, sipping at her drink, eyes glued to the TV.

Olivia put a good-sized portion of white rice on her plate, along with sweet and sour chicken and Jell-O. She ate slowly.

Then her eyes rested on the red roses by the sink as well as the chocolate and debated when to give them to her. She didn't want to make her suspicious of anything. "Sure you're not hungry? At all? There's plenty of food."

Casey nodded, "Elliot probably poisoned anything he thought I'd eat, anyway." She offered an unamused smile.

Olivia looked up, wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Why do you think that?"

"He hates me. Not that I blame him."

She shook her head. "He doesn't hate you."

"Well, you must have missed the look he gave me today. I have to get back to work." Casey stood up once more.

Olivia sighed, sorely tempted to point out that she knew her situation, but listened to Elliot. She walked over to the flowers and picked them up then she turned around, noticing he was gone.

Walking into her office, Casey sat down with a sigh and looked down at the files that scattered her desk, hoping she could find something, anything, to help the case and prove to Liz she wasn't useless.

Olivia walked up to the study, knocking on the door. "Casey."

Casey covered the scribbling she'd been doing since being in the room and looked up.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize. I know we've both had a rough day," she said, laying the flowers on her desk and going to walk out.

Casey caught her good hand and dropped a gentle kiss to it, offering a small smile. "My favorite."

"I'm glad you like them. Oh, and these," she said, handing her the chocolates. Olivia smiled. "How's the case going?"

Casey sighed and glanced at the files. "Fine."

Olivia bit her lip, walking over to behind her desk and resting against the edge before kissing her cheek, deciding, again, not to say anything, no matter how hard it was. She went to walk away, but Casey still held her hand, looking into her eyes, her own hurt.

"Yes?" Olivia asked. "Something wrong?"

Casey wanted to desperately to tell her what had happened, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Maybe this can wait for a while. I might have some dinner after all."

Olivia smiled, pulling her up and hugging her. "That's my girl. Knew you'd be hungry after watching me eat," she said smiling as they walked out to the kitchen table and sat.

Casey mostly played with her food rather than ate it, but she managed some small talk. As Olivia was about to stand to take her plate to the sink, Casey said quietly. "Nothing happened. I've been trying to get rid of Sara for weeks. She's terrible at her job, but no one seemed interested, so in the end I decided just to go along with her jokes. It was easier than having her grumpy all the time and refusing to work. I'm not interested in anyone but you."

She nodded. "I believe you, but... when Elliot called, he, uh, told me...a few things, but I won't assume unless you want me to say what I heard by hearsay."

Casey looked down at her feet for a while, then asked, "If...if I couldn't work here anymore, and had to move…would you..."

"Come with you?"

Casey nodded.

She sighed. "Well, I would prefer not to dwell on the negative," she answered, grabbing Casey's hand, "and, as draining as it can be, I love my job." Casey was about to pull away, but Olivia just held tighter. "But if we're not too far away, I guess I could commute."

At Olivia's words, the whole story Elliot had told Olivia came tumbling from Casey's mouth, this time including the swear words.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, slow down. I'm not going anywhere. Did you apologize to the judge and Donnelly for running out?"

Casey nodded. "Later, I think. I told them what happened to you."

"You...think? Casey, explaining what happened to me doesn't constitute as an apology. Does Donnelly know about us?"

Casey nodded, then shook her head, then nodded once more. "I don't know."

Olivia sighed. "Don't you think that made her suspicious? Now I love you, you know that, right?"

Casey gave a nod.

"You have to be able to separate yourself from me at work. You're an excellent attorney, Casey. You just need to put 110% into it, like you do for me. Let me ask you a question, if the roles were reversed, would you take her back as your ADA?"

"After that, and today...no."

"Even if you bet your career you wouldn't do it again? We have...potential to be professional, Casey. It's just we've never really had to draw a line. We were professional before, weren't we?"

Casey nodded, and Olivia noticed her relax a little.

"Good, now we just have to prove that. H-how long is your break?"

"She told me not to come back until you're back at work...so I guess I'm stuck watching daytime TV as well." Casey gave a half hearted smile.

"Well, we don't always have to watch TV...do we?"

"...While we're...talking about...stuff. Liv, I really am sorry. I was so scared something was going to happen to you, or you'd change your mind, and every where I turned people were telling me you only ever lasted 2 months, 3 months. I know I should have just listened to you, because I know how you feel about me...just everything got on top of me and...Well, I just thought it would be easier to pretend I didn't care so much, so that when the inevitable happened, no one would laugh at me."

Olivia scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her. "Casey, life has no guarantees. Choices, yes, but who says we're destined to break up? You? You don't believe that, do you?"

"By law of averages, we only have another 5 days together left. Not that I've been counting..."

The detective rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to them. Did they tell you one of my greatest fantasies is to be handcuffed to a bed and pleased until I can't take it? Did they?"

Casey turned slightly red and shook her head.

"They never got as far into my heart as you have, so, naturally, they know nothing about me, nothing important anyway. Do you...want to leave? Am I too dangerous for you?"

A smile pulled at the corner of Casey's mouth. "You're not dangerous, you're a pussy cat."

"Yeah, a pussycat who's been shot at, threatened, n-nearly violated. Yeah, I'm harmless. But if you ever want to leave—"

"The reason they scared me so much is because I don't WANT to leave. Ever."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "You...thought I would—"

Casey avoided eye contact then said. "Why don't we start again? No one else is involved, just you and I. We have the next 3 weeks together to just be...us...and prove how we really feel."

Olivia smiled. "I would never EVER do that to you... But, yeah, that sounds good. So, uh, I think we have ice cream in the freezer. Would that work as a first date do-over?"

"Sounds delicious, but you stay there, I'll get it. A large spoon ok?" Casey walked towards the kitchen, dropping a kiss to Olivia's head as she went past.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
